1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a secondary battery and to a battery pack in which a plurality of secondary batteries are connected to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-082073 (JP 2014-082073 A) discloses a configuration in which a conductive film is disposed in a short circuit mechanism that short-circuits a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal of a secondary battery to each other and, when the pressure inside a container that houses therein a power generating element is increased, the film is deformed to short-circuit both electrodes of the secondary battery to each other.